freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamburg system
Birthplace of the Unioner movement, the Hamburg system orbits a medium white star. Bordering Liberty space through both the Bering and Hudson systems, Hamburg is the primary contact point between Republican Shipping and other foreign shipping concerns. The system also houses one of the most dreaded prisons, Vierlande, which is the subject of frequent attacks from Red Hessians, Unioners, and even Bundschuh, attempting to free captured comrades. Planets Planet Hamburg Despite its forbidding cold and gray skies, Hamburg is a cosmopolitan environment of suits, traders, dock workers, security and freelancers. Hamburg is the place to go if you want to bug something in Rheinland space, hire a Bounty Hunter, or maybe just hear a rumor; however, Republican Shipping levies a tariff on all transactions for the continuing maintenance of facilities both planetside and in orbit. Planet Hannover A medium-sized gas giant whose upper layers are mostly composed of frozen methane. The vast bulk of Hannover often blocks the light of the sun from reaching the dark cells of the orbiting Vierlande Prison. Planet Kiel A sterile, frozen world located at the periphery of the Hamburg ice fields. The [[Battleship Westfalen|Battleship Westfalen]] is usually stationed in nearby orbit. Bases Altona Station Altona Station is the primary point of contact between Republican Shipping and other foreign shipping concerns. Once bustling withs shipping traffic from Liberty, Altona has become substantially less busy as Liberty shipping companies have begun shipping Food directly from the Stuttgart system to Liberty. Alster Shipyard Constructed by Republican Shipping, the Alster Shipyard specializes in the construction of freight ships and transports; however, Alster is most well known as the birthplace of the Unioner movement. After the economic collapse and the ensuing Popular Revolution, the Unioners became increasingly radicalized until they were added to the official list of terrorist factions. While the Alster Shipyards continues to operate, Republican Shipping -- in conjunction with the Rheinland Federal Police -- is believed to have purged most of the Unioners from the facility. Battleship Westfalen The sole remaining ship in the once grand Rheinland Navy, the [[Battleship Westfalen|Battleship Westfalen]], is tasked with preventing the spread of pirates into Rheinland space and dealing with attacks by Unioner terrorists. In the past the Westfalen also assisted in preventing breakouts from nearby Vierlande Prison. Lübeck Border Station Lübeck Border Station is the command center for the Rheinland Federal Police in the Hamburg system. The Federal Police is tasked with handling the interdiction of all illegal activity in the area, including drugs, smuggling, and pirate activity. Vierlande Prison When the unpleasant necessity of protecting the fledgling Rheinland Republic required the construction of a special prison for handling violent radicals, the Vierlande Prison was stationed in Hamburg in 715 AS. Its extreme isolation and lack of appreciable sunlight make it one of the more dreaded destinations for captured Red Hessians, Unioners, and other criminals. Sentences are almost always for life. Jump Gates/Holes * Jump Gates ** Bering ** Hudson ** New Berlin * Jump Holes ** Bering (2E) ** Frankfurt (4F/G) ** Frankfurt (5F) ** New Berlin (7D/E) Wrecks None Fields Alsterfield A medium rock asteroid field. Commercial surveys have detected no mineral resources of value. Unioners often mount attacks on the Alster Shipyard from here. Keilfeld Small rock asteroid field. Commercial surveys have detected no mineral resources of value. Nordheide Medium rock asteroid field. The field has no legitimate commercial use, but it has become a haven for Unioner terrorists who commit frequent strikes against traffic around Altona Station and the adjoining Trade Lanes. Südheide Small rock asteroid field. Its lack of any resources left it virtually ignored until Vierlande Prison was constructed close by. Now "the Sud" is used by Red Hessians, Unioners, and even Bundschuh to launch attacks against prison convoys and Vierlande itself in an effort to free their captive comrades.Category:Systems Category:Rheinland Systems